The present invention relates generally to handling systems for belted ammunition, and more particularly to a portable device for extracting spent ammunition casings from a flexible linked tube ammunition carrier, which is simple to operate and can be used in applications remote from conventional sources of power.
Weapon staging area functions include downloading of spent ammunition from weapon systems. It is highly desirable to remove casings from spent ammunition carried in flexible belted carriers so that the empty flexible carrier may be reused in the staging area or returned to the supplier for refilling with new rounds. Extracting spent casings from flexible ammunition belts can be particularly difficult and time consuming because of the weight and unwieldiness of the belts. Presently used systems for extracting casings are generally electrically powered and require several persons to operate.
The invention eliminates or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with conventional systems by providing a portable, manually operated device for quickly and easily removing spent ammunition casings from a flexible ammunition belt. The invention is characterized by its light weight and lack of requirement for an external source of power. The extractor is attachable directly to standard ammunition cans, and carries an ammunition belt through a chute defining internally flanged channel on either side thereof for engaging on one side of the chute the annular flanges on the casings and on the other side of the chute the annular flanges on one end of the tubes comprising the flexible ammunition carrier. The chute is configured so that the two channels diverge along the length of the chute from the entrance end to the exit end whereby as the carrier is forced through the chute the casings are separated from corresponding tubes of the carrier. A manually operated feed paddle wheel may be mounted on the chute for forcing the carrier along the chute.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a light weight, portable device for extracting spent ammunition casings from a flexible ammunition carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a manually operated extractor for separating spent casings from a flexible ammunition carrier requiring no external source of power.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.